Admisorcer 143
by GuardianArmy
Summary: Admisorcer 143 or "Adice" a human-hybrid between sorcerer, Angel, demon he doesn't really care though, he has beautiful pearly white, and blue tiped wings. Adice never really thought life threw carefully he never really thought much of anything, but what happens when he saves a boy a year younger than him, Adike happens, now he'll risk everything for the one he loves, Blake. Enjoy.
1. Adice Chapter 1

+Admisorcer 143+ **_Chapter 1 _**

"HEY?" yelled Adice, "**WATCH WERE YOUR GOING BUD**..._geez_." Adice was trying to make it threw the town square, it was a very busy day in Cantia, and he was bound to kick someone in the ass if another person shoved him in the wings again.

He was thed up with people pulling, pushing, plucking, and even trying to burn his feathered wings, so what if he was a human-hybrid, sorrcero, angel, demon hybrid, who cares, he doesn't. _"I just wanna get home."_ He thought to himself.

As he neared his street, he heard a yell, and wondered what was wrong.

_"Wonder what happened?"_ Adice whispered to himself.

Folding in his wings, and pulling his gray, and white checkered hoodi over him, and pulling the hood over his head, he ran in the direction of the scream, away from his home.

"AAAHG... WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER?" Adice Yelled as he ran closer, and closer to the screams as they grew louder, and louder. Adice took a sharp turn down an ally, and saw a boy about a year younger than him. Adice was only about 18 years old.

_"h-h-hep me... p-please."_ The boy whimpered to me.

**_well that's it for now, hope you all enjoyed this short little chapter of +Admisorcer 143+ _**

**_and hope you'll all enjoy the rest of the chapters im working on, and yes I do wright thes out before I put it on I just change some words around when I type them, so I don't make mistakes ok._**

**_Anyways hope you all enjoyed my amazing Angels, see you all later, love you Angels long whole._**


	2. Adice Chapter 2

+Admisorcer 143+ **_Chapter 2_**

I stared down at him with a horrified face.

More tears started spilling down his face, he was bloodied, and had cuts, and bruises all over him.

" **HEY TheRe... CHUMP**." I heard a grindgy voice call to me, I turn to see a man with a broken glass bottle, with green, and blue hair, with scars on his face, a bright red one across the left side of his face, one across his right eye, and a purple cut on his nose to his chin, obviously drunk, damn, people these days.

" Why don't you go home, and drink yourself solver. (_**I do not support drinking, nor drugs**_.) The man just gave me a toothy grin, then started walking twards the other boy.

The boy started to whimper louder, and tears damped his face, sweat drowning his hair. This man was a syco, lunatic, a MANIAC. He'd beaten this kid for pleasure, what a sicko. I frown at him, look to the pale, bloody boy.

I take my hoodi off, and cover the boy with it, I turn twards Mr. Drunkso, and I know they both saw my wings, because both had a shocked expression. I opened my pearly white, and blue tiped wings.

" Stay back... Or else." I yelled at Mr. Drunkso.

" HeHe, or else what, you'll sparkle all over me, **BLESS ME**, Angel." The man sarcasticly said twards me.

" No... I'll just beat you." I said to Mr. Drunkso.

" _Angels can't sin_." He yelled.

" I've sin'ed, been forgiven, ectsentra, ectsectra." I say rolling my eyes.

He ran twards me, trying to stab me with the broken bottle. I dodge his so FLAWLESS attack, **WOW HE'S SLOW**. I spread my wing, and smack him clear across the ally, slamming him into a wall.

" You shit, I'll kill you, and hang your wings on my wall." He screams at me_. Wow he has a house I didn't know_.

I grin, and suddenly pull my hand up, there's pink, and purrple flames in my palm, I'm still grinning when I twirl, and throw the flames at him, then... He's gone.

**_well that's all my amazing Angels, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if you did then please favorite, or follow._**

**_anyways hope you enjoy, and yes I do write these stories out before typing them, to correct errors or mistakes, hope you all enjoyed._**

**_love you Angels long while._**


End file.
